La eliminación de los impuros
by Viajera en el tiempo 2.0
Summary: Al parecer el señor tenebroso a re encarnado, en alguien que no se ha negado a ocultar su verdadero pasado y que está dispuesto en terminar su tarea: Eliminar a todos los impuros (Summary completo dentro) "Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a la gran señora Rowling, lo que no reconozcas, bueno es de una humilde servidora.**

Summary : Al parecer el señor tenebroso a re encarnado, en alguien que no se ha negado a ocultar su verdadero pasado y que está dispuesto en terminar su tarea; Eliminar a todos los impuros.  
Pero en esta ocasión los muggles no se quedaran de brazos cruzados, también se defenderán y acabaran con aquellos que lo han traicionado.  
Una nueva profecía. Que indica que ambos mundos podrían coexistir, si es que el hielo vence al fuego. 

**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

…**.**

FUEGO Y HIELO  
Unos dicen que el mundo sucumbirá en el fuego,  
otros dicen que en hielo.  
Por lo que yo he probado del deseo  
estoy con los que apuestan por el fuego.  
Pero si por dos veces el mundo pereciera  
creo que conozco lo bastante el odio  
para decir que, en cuanto a destrucción,  
también el hielo es grande  
y suficiente.  
Robert Frost

**….**

El cuarto estaba iluminado gracias a la tenue luz que emanaba de las velas que se encontraban a todo su alrededor. En el reinaba el silencio total, lo que realmente parecía extraño pues en este siempre había alguien, o al menos casi siempre.  
La aparición de dos personas, hizo que la luz de las velas se extinguiera por completo. Sin embargo uno de ellos alzo su mano y con eso fue más que suficiente para que cada una de las velas volviera a encenderse apenas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora que la penumbra había vuelto a desaparecer, podía verse las figuras de las personas que habían arribado al sitio. Uno era alto y por lo que podía notarse su complexión era robusta, hablando de musculatura. Y la otra figura era pequeña delgada, aunque a ciencia cierta no podía saberse del todo porque esta permanecía entre las sombras. Ambas personas estaban cubiertas por largar capas negras que iban desde la cabeza a los pies, no podían divisarse los rostros porque estos están cubiertos casi en su totalidad a excepción de la nariz y los labios.

—No quiero fallos Lupus— susurro la persona de baja estatura. Con un tono intimidante que hizo que Lupus retrocediera algunos pasos.

—No los habrá— respondió inmediatamente—. Ellos serán eliminados…

—Espero que sea así — lo interrumpió—. Porque esta noche absolutamente nada puede fallar. Nada ¿Me has entendido?

Lupus asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. 

—Muy bien— la figura camino por la habitación, aun permaneciendo entre las sombras—. Corvus y Pardus ya se encargaran de los dos asquerosos muggles. Tú debes matar a las chiquillas.

Lupus trago saliva. El podía sentir como le sudaban las palmas de las manos y como de igual forma le temblaban las piernas. 

—Pero….

La otra figura encapuchada se puso frente a él, alzando el dedo índice, moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

—No hay pero que valga, mi querido Lupus — respondió la figura. En sus labios se dibujo una rápida sonrisa de lado—. Si me fallas me veré en la necesidad de revelarte de tu cargo, puedo asegúrate que a cualquiera podría interesarle ocupar tu lugar. Además eso sin contar que debemos liquidarte, por las razones que tu mejor que nadie conoce — Lupus volvió a tragar saliva —. ¿Acaso te gustaría algo como eso?

El negó.

—Excelente, Lupus— continuo la figura—. Es lo que yo necesito, gente confiable a mi lado. Leal a mí, leal a los ideales de nuestro señor. Porque hoy cuando esa familia de impuros muera, se sabrá que hay quienes aun están dispuestos a honrar el nombre del señor tenebroso y aun mejor a continuar con su legado.

Lupus asintió. La puerta se abrió y otra figura encapuchada entro a la habitación.

— Domina Umbrae— dijo la figura encapuchada luego de hacer una reverencia—. Está todo listo.

—Fantástico, Corvus— con un ligereo movimiento de mano le indico que se fuera—. Lupus los alcanzara enseguida.

Corvus se fue, no sin antes hacer otra reverencia. Lupus sintió como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por su espalda. Trato de calmar sus temblores, porque si Domina Umbrae los notaba…Bueno a decir verdad no quería ni imaginarse lo que le pasaría.

—Ahora vete Lupus— dijo la figura. El noto, como regresaba a su trono, el cual de igual forma estaba iluminado por velas —. Y no me falles.

Lupus imito a Corvus . Se inclino en una profunda reverencia y después salió del lugar. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

(…..) 

_—Deberías darle una oportunidad— dijo la voz de una muchacha tras el teléfono._

—No lo sé— respondió la muchacha pelirroja, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación.

Aquella era la típica habitación de una adolecente "normal". Tenía colgados en las paredes posters de sus bandas de música favoritas , algunas muggles otras mágicas. Además de un estante lleno de libros y un escritorio en el que se encontraba una computadora. Las sabanas tenían dibujos de snitchs doradas.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, ni si quiera puedo creer que lo esté considerando¡— exclamo, haciendo una gran mueca. A lo que la chica del otro lado del teléfono respondió con una sonora carcajada.

_—En verdad te gusta— respondió aun riendo la otra muchacha._

—Por supuesto que no, tu sabes perfectamente que me gusta….

Pero no puedo terminar la frase. Ya que se vio interrumpida por unos fuertes golpes a su puerta y los gritos de una niña pequeña.

—¡Gwenny. Mamá dice que cuelgues ese teléfono y que bajes en este mismo segundo a cenar!— exclamo la pequeña. Mientras aun seguía aporreando la puerta.

La muchacha rodo los ojos. 

—_Si lo sé, pero también se que en el fondo de tu corazón de mazapán amas a mi primo— continuo la otra muchacha._

—Claro que no, Dominique— y alzo el brazo libre realmente enfadada—. Y te dejo o si no Lux tirara la puerta.

Dominique rio tras el teléfono.

_—Muy bien, entonces feliz cumpleaños Gwenny. Y después hablaremos sobre tu romance secreto sobre mi primo._

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Dominique ya había colgado el teléfono. Lo mismo hizo ella.  
Luego de haber puesto el teléfono sobre su mesa de noche, camino hasta el espejo y se acomodo su largo cabello pelirrojo rizado, tomo una liga de una caja que estaba sobre su tocador. Trenzo su cabello y lo ato con esta.  
Salió de la habitación, sonrió a su hermana pequeña y revolvió el cabello rubio platinado de esta. Luego de hacerlo salió corriendo escaleras abajo, mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda y riéndose a carcajadas. Lo que hacía que su hermana se enfadara aun mas.  
Gwendolyn Elizabeth O' Connell, siempre se había preguntado porque su hermana era rubia y además porque tenía el iris de color gris, si nadie más en la familia tenía esas características. Además sin contar que el tono de su tez era realmente pálido, más de lo común.  
Cuando llego hasta abajo observo; A su padre sentado en el sofá color chocolate, mirando como siempre el resumen del soccer de ese día, con su playera del Newcastle united, puesta. Porque hoy habían jugado y dicho sea de paso habían ganado. También observo a su madre trayendo a la mesa un enorme pastel de chocolate, que encima tenia diecisiete velas puestas. Cuando Luz baja, rodea la cintura de su hermana.  
En el rostro de la pelirroja se dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al ver aquella escena tan acogedora.

Entonces paso algo que absolutamente nadie se imaginaba que podía pasar. La puerta del patio trasero vuela sale volando por los aires. Alarmado el señor O' Connell se pone de pie, y su señora sale corriendo del comedor para ponerse delante de sus hijas para defenderlas. Por la puerta entran tres hombres encapuchados, lo único que puede distinguirse de ellos son la nariz y los labios. Los tres sonríen maliciosiosamente. El más alto aparentemente dirigía al trió, puesto que los otros dos flaqueaban cada lado de él, sin remilgar.

—¿Quién demonios son ustedes y que es lo que quieren en mi casa?— pregunto el señor O'Connell con voz firme. Los hombres de los lados rieron.

El hombre de en medio, alzo una mano para callarlos y ambos lo hicieron al unisonó.

—No tenemos porque darte explicaciones de quienes somos. Y mucho menos a un repugnante muggle como lo eres tu— respondió con voz ronca el de en medio— . En nombre de Domina Umbrae, hemos venido a terminar con sus vidas. Puesto que los cuatro a contaminado la memoria de nuestro señor. Ustedes al procrear a este par de mocosas que dicen ser como nosotros, pero no lo son y jamás lo serán. 

La voz no le tembló ni un ápice. Los tres al mismo tiempo alzaron sus varitas.  
Gwendolyn estaba estupefacta no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Eran tres tipos armados con varitas, y ella solo era una. En estos momentos odio haber cumplido diecisiete precisamente hoy, porque el uso de magia en una casa de muggles y por menores ya hubiese alertado a las autoridades. Sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra esos tres hombres, ni una poca.  
La sangre se bajo hasta sus pies, estaba pálida como una sabana y podía sentir latir su corazón desenfrenadamente. Detrás de ella Lux temblaba.

Sus padres habían comprendido inmediatamente que tratar de luchar contra ellos era algo así como imposible.

— En nombre del señor tenebroso y de Domina Umbrae…Terminaremos con ustedes —.

—¡Corran¡ — grito su padre, pero ninguna de las tres se movió.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita del hombre del lado derecho y dio de lleno en el corazón de su padre. Los otros dos rieron al verlo caer. El de lado izquierdo se preparaba para atacar cuando Gwenny saco su varita y musito:

—¡expelliarmus¡— y la varita del hombre salió disparada.

—Corran, corran!—grito su madre desesperadamente, dejando de darles la espalda para ponerse frente a ellas— Corre Gwenny.

La pelirroja tomo la mano de su hermana y corrió hasta la puerta de la entrada. Voló la puerta .

—Vamos Lux!— le dijo la pequeña que salió disparada como un rayo.

Gwendolyn antes de salir, se dio la media vuelta y pudo ver como su madre era de igual forma envuelta por una luz color verde jade.  
Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, acababan de perder a sus padres, a ambos en cuestión de segundos. Todo parecía una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la que ella deseaba despertar. Deseaba que nada de esto fuese real, pero sí que lo era.  
Podía escuchar los pasos de los tres hombres corriendo tras de ellas para alcanzarlas.  
Como podía se giraba para repeler los hechizos, gritando desesperadamente que alguien las ayudara, que alguien se apiadara de ella y llamara a la policía. Pero ninguna luz de las casas vecinas se encendía, porque si lo hacían probablemente ellos también estarían condenados.  
Lo único que iluminaba la calle, era las luces rojas que salían de su varita y las luces de diferentes tonalidades que salían de las de ellos. Entonces le dieron con un Cruccio haciéndola caer al suelo de cara. El dolor que sentía era insoportable como si se estuviese quemando por dentro. Era tan insoportable que no pudo contener los gritos, ya no escuchaba las pisadas de los hombres, solo sentía dolor.

—No por favor— murmuro la pequeña. Ella se había puesto frente a su hermana. Y estiraba sus dos bracitos diminutos para protegerla—. No le hagan nada.

—Quítate mocosa o tú serás la primera en morir!— exclamo uno de ellos y escupió a la cara de la niña dando justo en la frente.

La pequeña Lux, tenía el rostro cubierto de lagrimas. Pero mientras escuchaba los gritos de su hermana hizo algo que provoco que los tres hombres se quedaran sorprendidos.

Luego de que el dolor terminara. Gwendolyn sintió frio, mucho frio. Las lagrimas aun brotaban de sus ojos por todo el dolor que había sentido. Escucho murmullos, sollozos, gritos .  
Le costaba abrir los ojos, le costaba mantenerse consiente. Y tenia frio.

"Así se siente morir?" pensó

Sintió una caricia sobre su cabello y como pudo abrió los ojos. Entonces lo vio a él, arrodillado a su lado con lagrimas cubriendo su rostro. 

—Gwenny— susurro él, antes de que ella cayera en la inconsciencia.

**….**

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que el prologo de esta historia se de tu agrado. Y que continúes conmigo a lo largo de todo este año donde conoceremos mas sobre cada uno de estos personajes y su peso en la historia.

Nos leemos después.


End file.
